


Hug for: History

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [4]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Documentaries, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Narasaka smiled at the thought. Touma dragging him into a virtual combat room, aiming his rifle, and shooting before promptly asking him out with a shitty line to match. It was Touma’s way of humiliating himself to show that he cared. The only person who’d really found it funny was Touma and Yoneya, and Narasaka in retrospect.





	Hug for: History

**Author's Note:**

> Hug prompt 4, Sickfic

A hot bath in the winter is said to work miracles, and in Narasaka’s experience, this seems to be true. However, it isn’t working enough miracles to make the damn head cold he’d come down with a few days prior feel totally better- now reduced to a minor pain instead of a splitting one, and trouble moving quickly, or thinking fast. 

It’s better then nothing though, the warms water holding him close. He can feel his skin growing red as the heat circulates him. He just lats there in the still water… hoping that it miraculously heals him. But he knows that the second he pulls the drain out his head cold will catch up to him quick- so he stalls. Wondering how long he can stay in the water before it turns cold. He’s hoping for an hour, maybe an hour in a half of keeping his ailment at bay.

He’s maybe a half-hour in, letting the still water hold the pain away when there’s suddenly a sharp knock on the bathroom door. Narasaka jolted- as he was home alone. The rest of his family had gone to visit their cousins for the holidays but left him behind because of Border duties, and his sickness. They were to be gone for another few days, so who the fuck was _ that _?

“Yo! Narasaka!” 

Narasaka blinks in disbelief as he hears Touma, on the other side of the door. 

“I heard your pretty ass got sick- so uh. Finish up in there, you’re spending the night at my place!”

“Touma, what the actual fuck?”

“I won’t take no for an answer!”

“Touma?”

But there’s no further response. Narasaka lets his shoulders fall, submerging himself deeper in the water. He knew that when you started dating somebody, the walls began to break down a lot- but Touma strolling into Narasaka’s house of his own free will just to chat with him in the bathtub? Narasaka wasn’t sure what to make of that. To be fair, Narasaka wasn’t sure to make of a lot of what Touma did, but this was a first. 

Narasaka allowed himself a few more glorious second in the hot water, allowing its heat to wash over him. Before finally, drawing in a breath, and some patience for whatever the hell was happening, he slowly stood up- pulled the drain out, and dried himself off, before shambling out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Clearly flustered and embarrassed. 

Touma was waiting right outside the restroom door- he’d just chosen not to answer him earlier like a douche and was just idly staring at his phone. Before glancing up to See Narsaka’s figures just staring back at him. 

“Damn.” Touma whistled, which only served to make Narasaka scowl more. “That’s a nice view.”

“You’re so crass.” Narasaka snipped. “Why the hell are you here?”

“I’m here to make sure you’re doing okay.” Touma smiled, and his gaze was not subtle. It was embarrassing, and vulgar on Touma’s part, but just a little bit of Narasaka was a little flattered as Touma drew him in a little loser, and places his palms flat on Narasaka’s chest. “You texted this morning saying you were sick, and your family’s outta town.”

“Yeah? So?”

“Well, I figured you might get… I dunno.” Touma hadn’t looked him in the eye throughout this whole exchange. He is _ so predictable. _ “Might get lonely.”

“I’m flattered, but I think I’m fine,” Narasaka said, pushing Touma gently away, to which Touma respected, now looking up at him. 

“I rented a few movies. I’m sure you’re tired. We don’t have to do anything- but I don’t want you sitting around your empty house being bored.”

“Why not?” Narasaka smirked.   


“Well…” Touma pressed his lips together. “I think you deserve better.”

Narasaka chuckled. “_ Really _ now?”

“Yeah,” Touma said. “And I think you should come hang with me. We seriously don’t have to do anything. Just sit on the couch with me for a few hours and drink some tea. I got some soup, It’ll be nice.”

“You’re offering to let me just. Crash on your couch?” It was kind of an unspoken rule that they would hang out at Narsaka’s home, and… get involved in Touma’s place. “Sounds nice.”

“Well, you were a lot easier to convince then I thought.” Touma smiled. “I’ll be damned.”

“You caught me in a good mood.” Narasaka lied. “Don’t get used to it.” 

“Okay. Please though, put on a shirt. It’s seriously distracting me.”

Narasaka raised his eyebrows. “Is it now?”  


“Shut up!” 

_______

Before Narasaka even knows it, he’s on Touma’s couch, and every banket that is under Touma’s roof is complied there already, in one big heap. Touma starts tea and Soup as Narasaka tells him that all of this? This big show of his care? So unnecessary. He doesn’t need to be babied this much. Touma just laughs at the flustered look on Narasaka’s face and says “What are you gonna do? Beat me in a fight?” Which is a remark that would’ve hurt him, but now he’s fairly okay with being number 2. After all, there’s a lot of things that Naraska is fully capable of that Touma is not with his quick temper and short attention span. Now it’s just them mindlessly bickering- and while it sounds unpleasant is far from it. It’s just an homage to the way they used to communicate. Before Touma aimed and shot Narasaka in the heart. Figuratively, and _ literally. _

Narasaka smiled at the thought. Touma dragging him into a virtual combat room, aiming his rifle, and shooting before promptly asking him out with a shitty line to match. It was Touma’s way of humiliating himself to show that he cared. The only person who’d really found it funny was Touma and Yoneya, and Narasaka in retrospect. 

Touma eventaully walked back with two bowels, one cracked, of steaming chicken noodle soup and this smug ass look on his face, clearly proud of himself that somehow this was his life. Doting on Tooru Narasaka with soup and green tea when ill. 

It did seem pretty ridiculous. 

Finally, Touma throwing blanket upon blanket over the both of them flicked on his television. 

“I- uh… know you’re a big documentary fan.” Touma said. “But I have no idea what… the kind you liked?”

“Oh,” Narasaka said. “Did you go out and get us a documentary, even though you hate them?”

“Well, I found one at the library about the history of firearms and thought it was kinda relevant to us.”

“Oh, Thank you. That’s very nice of you.”

“I’ll figure some way to survive,” Touma said, but Narasaka could hear the embarrassment in his voice. It was not lost on him. 

“Thank you,” Narasaka said again, looking at Touma, and Touma looked nervous to meet his gaze. 

“Yeah- no problem.” 

Touma fired up the film and threw his arm over the back of the couch. On their first date, Touma had done the same thing- doing the fake yawn beforehand and everything like they do in western movies. He was so funny.

Narasaka, still holding his tea, didn’t even try to cover for himself. He leaned back and curled right up against Touma’s side. Narasaka could feel his heart pounding a little faster, and feel Touma freeze up a little bit. They were still pretty new to this whole… dating thing- and the weirdest things made them have pause, but Touma let his hand drop from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Narasaka’s hip in a little side hug. And Narasaka knew that he really did enjoy this. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> PLease.... comment....... it gives me..... power......


End file.
